


Trapped By The Snow

by TellmesomethingIdontknow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin owns 5 cats, M/M, Soft!Gavin, Soft!RK900, Some dude being a dick, Swearing, android degrading words used, cat beanies, change my mind, mistletoe kiss, so much swearing, soft boiiiis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellmesomethingIdontknow/pseuds/TellmesomethingIdontknow
Summary: Working from home sounds so much nicer than having to work at the stuffy, loud present. What Gavin Reed thought was a good idea turns out to be the worst distraction ever. Gavin gets extra cuddle when it snows and when Nines offers to be a heater how could Gavin resist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this soft fic of Gavin and Nines cause we don't have enough god damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this soft fic of Gavin and Nines cause we don’t have enough.

**_1 hour ago_ **

_"Fuck this. I can't fucking think and I'm tired. I'm going home and I'm taking this case file with me" Gavin waved the file in Nines face._

_"I apologize detective, but you can't do that, knowing you you'll probably spill coffee on the papers" Nines quipped back as he turned to stare at Gavin._

_"Fukin' plastic prick" He mumbled, "Why don't you come with me then? Make sure I'm careful" Gavin had mostly said it out of spite at the android’s little faith in him. What he didn't expect was that Nines would take him up on that offer._

_"Fine, I will. Wait while I pack up" Startled Gavin didn't even try to protest or fix what he said. He had to admit he thought the android would just brush off the comment as their usual banter. What had been fighting a few weeks ago had simmered down to friendly banter, much to the delight of the entire DPD._

**_Present_ **

That is how Gavin ended up sitting at his kitchen island with the case file spread out across the surface and with Nines splayed out in his living room with all five of his cats sleeping on Nines. From where Gavin sat, he could clearly see Nines cooing at Pumpkin, the kitten closest to his face. Now, if only if he could sneak a photo without Nines noticing.

Gavin thought he'd be able to concentrate in the comfort of his own home instead of at the present but clearly, this decision was not helping him, the usual 'serious business, I don't have emotions' front that Nines put on had melted away leaving the biggest softy Gavin had ever seen. 

With a loud groan, Gavin slammed the file closed and put his head in his hands. The quiet meows of cats waking could be heard behind him, the sound of Nines shoes clicking as he came over to the detective. 

"What is wrong Detective?" Gavin turned his head to see Nines standing there with Pumpkin asleep in his arms, Princess wrapped around his shoulders, Shithead (pronounced Sha-thee with a silent d) curled up on his usually neat hair. Midnight and Kit-Kat were weaving around Nines long legs. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is that this case is stupid, I can't focus on it and I just want to find out who the hell our damn killer is!" With another groan and a heavy sigh, Gavin rubbed his tired eyes, he wanted a bloody break.

"I advise you leave the case until morning, you have the day off tomorrow to work on it. I suggest watching a movie to wind down. Whatever you do Detective, If I am needed no longer needed, I will be heading home now." Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s' shoulder, Gavin could feel the warmth radiating off Nines hand and he realized how cold it was.

"Is it snowing?" Gavin asked the weather was becoming a lot colder recently so there was a possible chance that it was snowing. 

"It has been snowing for the last hour, 43 minutes and 28 seconds, the weather reports say to avoid walking outside and to minimize the time you are on the road," Nines retracts his hand, Gavin almost-  _almost_  whimpered at the loss of warmth. Why was his apartment so cold? Because his heater was broken that's why. 

"I advise you to put something warmer on, have a hot shower. Be in bed before 10 o'clock so you can wake at 7 in the morning, leaving you ample time to get to the office by 7:30 on the dot. As for me," Nines placed Pumpkin into Gavin's arms, "I will be leaving now." He picked Shithead from his head and placed her on the ground. "I'm sure Connor will be angry with me, it was my turn to cook tonight" With a cheeky grin Nines placed Princess on the ground, she immediately began meowing and rubbing herself against Nines's leg. 

"Goodnight Gavin, stay warm. I'll see you at the office tomorrow"

Gavin's mouth started moving before he could stop himself. 

"Hold on Nines! Stay the night? I'm sure the cats want you to stay, and besides, there's a snow storm raging on outside. I'd be an asshole to make you walk home in this" Gavin held his breath, a light blush on his cheeks. His crush on his partner wasn't a secret to anyone at the office except said partner, sometimes Gavin doubted that 'advanced' software's ability at being a 'great' detective. 

"I'm only suggesting you stay because I don't think I would survive without your help solving cases, I've grown attached to you. You can borrow some sleepwear; the couch is free if you fight the cats for it" Gavin motioned around his apartment pathetically. He didn't want Nines to get hurt out there. 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Nines turned back to Gavin, "If you want me to stay that much. Now, a nice hot shower to warm you up" Nines gently pushed Gavin towards the bathroom. "I can wait in the lounge room with the fluff balls" 

"More like traitors “Gavin mumbled as he watched all his cats rub against Nines long, strong legs.  

With a small laugh and a gentle nudge, Gavin went to take his shower.

Stepping out of his bedroom with some clothes Nines in his hand and hair still dripping, Gavin called out. 

"Oi! Nines! Come here" Gavin had somehow found some larger sweatpants that might fit Nines's hips and a large sweater that the DPD had given him when he joined.

Nines came sauntering over to him. "Yes, Detective?" Nines raised his eyebrow in question.

"Put these on dipshit" Gavin shoved the clothes into Nines's hands.

"Thank you, Detective, there's food on the island it may still be hot if you hurry. Also, I made you a cup of coffee, as bitter as you" with a smirk and wink Nines brushed past him into the bathroom. 

Why did he have to have a crush on Nines of all people- well androids? 

Why him? Society would absolutely hate them, it may be 2040 but people were still unsure about android/human relationships. Not only that but they would be a GAY android/human couple (there will always be haters). He was so close yet so far. 

Shaking his head to clear it Gavin walked into the kitchen to see that Nines hadn't been lying. There on the island was a plate of pasta and a cup of coffee. Sitting down Gavin lifted the cup of coffee up to his nose to smell it.  _What if Nines was pranking him and there was something in his coffee._ With skeptic's eyes, he placed the cup down.

"I promise I didn't poison it" Gavin jumped at the sound of Nines voice. Good thing he had already put the cup down. Turning around to glare at Nines, Gavin was face to face with a very amused Nines. 

"I can promise you, Detective, I didn't poison the pasta or coffee. I'm sure with your amazing detective skills you can tell if I'm lying." Nines stepped back a bit. spreading his arms weakly with a smug look on his face. 

"Shut up asshole" there was no bite to the statement as Gavin began to enjoy the now warm plate of pasta. Gavin almost groaned when he tasted the pasta, he didn’t though. He wouldn't give Nines the satisfaction. 

"You can wait in the lounge room tin can. Also, you can drop the formal shit, call me Gavin.''

 

_Add nickname for **Detective Reed**?_

**_Yes_ **

_Adding nickname **Gavin** for  **Detective Reed.**_

 

Situating himself on the couch, Nines was immediately surrounded by all five of Gavin's cats. 

Gavin joined Nines on the couch sometime later. The sat with the cats between them as they watched whatever was on the TV at that point in time. It had grown a lot colder as the storm outside grew. Gavin was cold, even with the couch blanket he had. He was shivering so much that Nines became concerned. 

"Gavin (that made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy, he ran a quick diagnosis just to check nothing was overheating), are you cold?"

"Fuck off" 

"I have an external heating system, if you're cold I can warm you up" With his arms outstretched, as if asking for a hug, Nines was waiting for Gavin to reject him. 

"I'm only doing this because it's freezing, and my place doesn’t have a heater,” Hesitantly Gavin crawled over the cats, stopping short of Nines’s inviting hug.

“You tell anyone- and I mean anyone including Connor, I will not hesitate to dismantle you myself” Closing the small gap between them, Gavin crawled the rest of the way into Nine’s outstretched arms pulling his blanket with him.

With a blushing face Gavin snuggled a little bit into his arms, Nines was telling the truth when he had said he was warm. _Why was the damn tin can so perfect?_ The drowsiness from the day began to settle in and Gavin found it hard to focus on the TV show they were watching. He completely lost all control when Nines began running his fingers through Gavin’s hair, humming a familiar tune that Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on.

When he woke up, he felt around, confused he tried to pry his eyes open but immediately had to shut them because the room was too bright, usually, he closed the curtains. _What happened last night?_

Letting out a loud yarn, Gavin whipped his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Leaning up a bit Gavin realized what he was sleeping on.

It wasn’t his bed, more like Nines.

Lifting his head slightly he gave Gavin a small smile, “Morning” Nines rested his head against the back of the couch. Gavin became aware of the warm arms wrapped around, keeping him in place.

He could get used to this.

“Why are we on the couch?” Gavin lifted himself off Nines chest slightly, his face heating up with the close proximity but not wanting to move too far away because Nines was warm, and his apartment was not.

From where Gavin was, he could see the small freckles that seemed to move around every time he blinked, the ocean of blue in his eyes, the way his lips looked so kissable- _No stop, I don’t need those thoughts about my partner._

“I didn’t want to risk waking you or the cats, so I decided that the best option was to stay on the couch”

“I’m hungry. But I don’t want to move.” Gavin groaned as he buried his face in Nines shoulder, breathing in his scent, soaking in his warmth.

“If you want food you're going to have to get up” Was Gavin willing to give up warmth for food, or stay warm and hungry?

His stomach decided for him.

Reluctantly moving away from the warmth Gavin stomped down the hallway towards his room. Walking back into the kitchen wrapped in a giant duvet, Gavin sat at the island to wait for his breakfast.

“Does pancakes sound good?”

“Fooooooooooood” came the reply, Gavin was already half asleep. His head laid on the island with Pumpkin purring loudly next to his head.

"I've called you in sick for the day, the roads are covered in snow. There is no way that you could safely get to work and back home" Gavin gave a groan as a response. 

“Do you want me to feed the cats?”

“Nah, I couldn’t ask that much of you. I’ll feed them, just not right now” Gently petting Pumpkin, who began to purr even louder if that was possible. He could hear the meows of the other cats around the kitchen, probably trying to trip Nines as he made breakfast.

“I’m an android, the reason for my creation was to serve and please humans”

“Yeah but you’re deviant, you have rights and freedom. You don’t have to answer to us humans, that’s what the new laws say right?” Gavin was still half asleep, surprising himself that he was able to hold a conversation this far.

“No matter what the law says, androids’ original purpose and the code will not change” Nines voice was void of emotion, bored. As if he’s had this conversation many times before.

They sat in silence after that, neither knowing what to say. The only noise was the sound of pancakes cooking, Pumpkins purring and Gavin’s breathing.

Nines slid a plate of perfect pancakes covered in syrup, blueberries, strawberries and whipped cream in front of Gavin. He picked up Pumpkin and placed him on the floor with the rest of Gavin’s cats.

Gavin lifted his head off the island and stared at the plate of food in front of him. He glanced up at Nines, then back down at the plate, back to Nines.

“Stupid fucking cyberlife making the perfect fucking tin can ever” Gavin began eating, taking that as a good sign Nines sat at the island opposite Gavin. Princess jumped up into his lap and demanded cuddles, so he indulged her while listening to Gavin mumbling to himself.

“Heating system, great hugs, **and** a perfect cook, what did they miss” Shithead nibbled on the bottom of Nines sweatpants.

“Fucking perfect body for the price of nothing” Pumpkin jumped up onto the table again, licking Gavin’s hand as he continued to eat.

“Stupid Eli, making the literal definition of the perfect fucking boyfriend” Midnight decided to knock over the cat’s bowl of water just as Gavin finished eating.

“Seriously I will throw every single one of you in the trash if you keep up this behaver” Gavin whispered to Pumpkin before he stood up and fed the cats. Nines was more than happy to wash up.

Once Gavin had downed 2 cups of coffee, Nines was being pushed back into the living room and being shoved back onto the couch.

Flopping face first onto Nines chest Gavin hummed in satisfaction.

“You’re really warm” He mumbled into the fabric of the old hoody.

Gavin was usually not this open and vulnerable, but Nines had crossed some sort of line last night and there was no way either of them could just pretend that that line hadn’t been crossed. The line between professional and casual was crossed last night when Gavin ask Nines to stay, the line was snapped in half when Gavin agreed to cuddle with him on his couch. That line was then set ablaze when Gavin let the android cook him breakfast and cuddle with him on the couch for the morning.

The snow was falling at a more peaceful rate than last night but that did not make it any warmer. The colder weather brought a cuddlier side out of Gavin. Gavin needed the external warmth of another person (or cat), usually, Tina or his cats had to deal with clingy Gavin. This time poor Nines who had been trapped on the couch all morning. He wasn’t complaining though.

Nines was brushing his fingers through Gavin’s hair when the doorbell rang.

Gavin let out a loud groan and lifted his head off Nines’s warm chest.

“Go the fuck away! It’s my day off”

“Shut up bitch it’s just me” Tina’s muffled voice spoke through the door. “You left your favorite travel mug in the break room, I knew you wouldn’t last a day without it” Nines moved around helping Gavin off the couch even though he refused to move.

“Fine! I’m coming” Gavin turned towards Nines, “stay right where you are, this won’t take long” Gavin wrapped himself in his blanket and tiredly shuffled towards the door.

“Morning dipshit, you’re covered in snow”

“Morning bitch, now take this mug- hold on, it that…? No way” Tina gaped at the living room behind Gavin’s back. “Is there someone else in there?” Gavin closed the door as much as he could, the coldness of outside and his apartment was freezing him from the inside out. He needed Nines’ warmth.

“No, no one”

“Shut up! There’s no way you’re not letting me meet the mysterious stranger in your apartment. I thought you had no friends”

“Yeah me too” The comment fell on deaf ears as Tina shoved her way into his apartment. There was an audible gasp as Tina turned towards Gavin with an agape mouth.

“You little shit! You asked him out and you didn’t tell me!?” Tina was jumping to conclusions faster than Gavin’s brain could follow.

“Wha? Who? I didn’t, I didn’t ask anyone out…. oh! Tina! Bitch!” Gavin was blushing hard now. Okay so he was literally just cuddling with Nines but that was because Gavin was cold, it didn’t mean anything to the damn android. Gavin felt a pang of sadness at that thought.

“Oh my god!” Tina and Nines were laughing. Gavin just stood there blushing.  

“Okay well, I’m going to leave you two alone, have fun” with that Tina was out the door. Sometimes Gavin wanted to strangle that woman.

Staring at the now closed-door Gavin didn’t notice that Nines had moved away from the couch. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him against an equally warm chest.

“Couch. Now.” With a still bright red face, Gavin and Nines moved back to the couch, laying down in the same position Nines flicked through channels on the TV.

Nines placed the remote on the coffee table before moving to sit up slightly, causing Gavin to move. “What was Officer Chen talking about?” Nines gave Gavin a shit-eating grin, he was enjoying himself as Gavin’s face heated up again.

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Gavin swallowed his ego and mustered up all the courage he could, “Ihaveamassivecrushonyoubutyouranobliviousfuckwhovan’tnoticrwhensomeolikesyou” speaking so fast that most people wouldn’t understand him, but for an android like Nines, he didn’t have trouble hearing every single word.

“Pardon?”

“I’m going to dismantle you,” Gavin said through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I quite heard what you said, detective?” Nines put his hand behind his ear with an innocent smile on his face.

“I have a massive crush on you but you’re an oblivious fuck who can’t notice when someone likes you” Gavin looked like he was ready to explode. Nines placed a gentle kiss on his cheek which made Gavin’s brain malfunction.

“I like you too” Nines brushed Gavin’s hair off his forehead with a smile on his face.

Gavin leaned down until their foreheads touch, Gavin could feel Nines simulated breath fan across his face. Gavin couldn’t move any further, too scared that Nines would pull away.

Rolling his eyes Nines closed the distance and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Lasting only seconds before Gavin was pulling away, Nines held the breath he didn’t need. Trying to apologize for his mistake Gavin cut in before he could get started.

“Does this mean you like me? Like are we dating or like….?”

“Does this answer your question?” Nines pulled Gavin’s face towards him again, pushing their lips together for another short kiss.

“No. No, it doesn’t answer anything other than how soft your lips are” Gently laughing Nines rested his forehead against Gavin’s, fingers still resting on his face.

“Such a smooth talker. I do, in fact, like you. If you want to, we can start dating” Gavin wanted that very much, but what if this wasn’t what Nines wanted? What if Nines was confused and didn’t really want to be with a trash human such as Gavin? What if-

Nines lips were being pressed against Gavin’s and any thought, good or bad, left Gavin’s mind. 


	2. Christmas Markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines decided that Gavin needs food and his cats are going to start eating him if they aren't fed so they take a trip to the shops and local winter markets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just leave this as one chapter but have decided to give you all another one.

A few weeks later, the day before Christmas eve, Nines coaxed Gavin out of the house. Even though it took way too much effort and time Gavin managed to put something warm on, he also managed to sweet talk Nine into wearing something other than his stupid cyberlife jacket. 

As they were about to walk out the door Gavin halted, “Nines! We need matching beanies.” Gavin shoved past a very confused Nines, running down the hallway and jumping over Midnight who was snuggled up in the middle of the hallway. 

Nines stood by the door adjusting the large, grey jacket that Gavin forced him to wear, he was wearing his usual black turtleneck underneath it. After a while, Nines checked to make sure that Gavin hadn’t just gone back to bed. 

As Nines turned the corner to the hallway, he was almost knocked out as Gavin swung around the corner. 

“Ah! Jesus watches out Nines. Here,” Gavin pulled Nines down so he could easily put a black beanie with cat ears on his head, “Matching beanie! Tina bought them for Christmas a few years ago, told me for when I pulled my life together and found someone who could put up with my shit.”

Gavin pulled a brown beanie onto his head, it also had cats’ ears.

There _was_ a reason why Nines dragged Gavin out of the warmth of his home, Gavin needs food for himself and his cats. With the promise of hot chocolate, the two of them made their way down the road towards the shops. 

Even though they both were wearing gloves, the synthetic skin on Nines hand retracted only leaving the white metal beneath it. A secret that only Nines knew. 

The streets were decorated with amazing lights that dazzled. Shops had hung up tinsel and some had mistletoe hanging at the door. The streets were alive with last-minute shoppers and people enjoying their Sunday.

As they wandered hand in hand Gavin gravitated towards Nines as small snowflakes got caught in Gavin’s fringe. They passed by the winter markets on their trip to the shops. As they walked past, the sound of people talking and the smell of all the winter-themed foods intoxicated them. 

Gavin glanced up at Nines with puppy dog eyes at the same moment Nines glanced down at him with an unamused face.

“Nines~,"

“On the way back, we need to get you and your cats' food,”

“Don’t forget about my hot chocolate,"

“I won’t.”

They walked for no longer than 5 more minutes before reaching the corner store. It too was bedazzled with Christmas lights and colorful tinsel.

“What did I need again?” Gavin turned to Nines as they walked through the first aisle.

“Food for dinner, wet dry cat food, holiday-themed snacks, milk, and bread. Also, ingredients for ginger bread men and rum balls,” reading out the mental shopping list they put together at home.

 

Shopping with Nines was either super frustrating cause he wouldn’t let Gavin buy stupid shit or super helpful because Gavin always- _always_ forgot what he was shopping for and Nines could just pull up an invisible list.

“Oooh look Nines, they have eggnog! I haven’t had eggnog in aaagesss. Can we get it? Pretty please?” Gavin clung to Nines arm as he gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh, Nines smiled down at Gavin, “Yeah sure, I’ll let you buy eggnog but that’s it. You need to cut most of the junk food your eating out of your diet, I’ve been telling you this for weeks, I will make sure you’re eating proper meals from now on,” Gavin rolled his eyes with a smile, placing the eggnog into the basket that Nines was holding.

He kissed his cheek in thanks before dragging his boyfriend off into another aisle, Gavin grabbed a bunch of ginger bread men even though they were making some at home. It was a habit that he hadn’t grown out of. When he was a child and lived with his half-brother Elijah and their mum they would usually try and make ginger bread but failed.

His mum would always buy the packet just incase they messed them up beyond edibility.

When Gavin is invited over for Christmas by Elijah, they did make ginger bread men, usually, it resulted in a very messy kitchen.

Nines was still rambling on, about something else now, as Gavin placed a small tub of ice-cream into his basket.

“Do you really need that?”

“Yes! We’re going to do a movie marathon over the next few days, some of the movies are sad, ice-cream makes me feel better,”

“Sure sure” huffing, Gavin pulled Nines towards the check outs.

 

“Give me those bags, I’ll take these home and you go buy some rum for the rum balls. I can’t purchase alcohol, stupid laws and all that.” Nines waved his hand around and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

“I’ll meet you near the markets yeah?” without waiting for a proper answer Gavin turned around and began walking towards the bottle-o for the rum.

As he grabbed a bottle of rum off the shelf, he also grabbed a 12 pack of beers, Nines told him that he needs to buy some, for what reason Gavin didn’t know. Gavin decided he needed a reward for all his hard work so he grabbed a bottle of Bailey’s, feeling mischievous as he bought his alcohol and walked towards the markets.

Spotting Nines wasn’t hard, he stood out from everyone else in his cat beanie. It might have also been because he stood like a few inches taller than everyone else, but Gavin liked to believe that it was the cat beanie.

“Are you ready to explore my love?” Nines took the bag from Gavin’s left hand and entwined their right hand. The heat from Nines’s exposed fingers seeped through the glove on Gavin's hand. He looked down at their hands to see that Nines wasn’t wearing his glove and the skin on his hand was peeled back.

Gavin quickly removed his glove and slotted their hands together again, a fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest at his own actions. Too occupied with the butterflies in his heart Gavin didn’t notice the guy that came up to them.

“I just wanted to say that you both rock the matching beanies and-“ the guy stopped when he noticed Nines hand and the led beneath his beanie.

“Oh well that’s not right” the man sneered, “wouldn’t you prefer to date a living person not just a hunch of metal that imitates human emotions?” The guy made Gavin's blood boil. The guy continued to talk.

“ _It_ shouldn’t be the one to hold a special place in your heart. Haven’t you heard of all the murders those, those _things_ have done? To their own and to us? I got rid of mine during the revolution, even now I wouldn’t trust ‘em”

The gentle squeeze to Gavin's hand went unnoticed.

“Listen here you fucking prick, I know all about those murders, I’m the bloody detective working most of them,” Gavin flashed the badge he carried with him everywhere, “the amount of fucking murders humans have committed, too androids and humans, is way fucking larger. The number of androids humans have killed is more than double the fucking number of humans androids have killed.”

The man looked embarrassed with himself, the people around them had started watching. Gavin still wasn’t finished with this guy.

“Who I give my fucking piece of shit heart to doesn’t concern you, or anyone except me and said phucking person. Whether that person is a bloody android or human doesn’t mean anything. I’ve decided that I want to date my fucking amazing partner and it doesn’t matter what he’s made of: plastic or flesh”

“Metal, detective.” Nines piped in, his usual ‘cool guy that could kill you with a blink of his eye’ mode had kicked in. “Well to get more specific-“

“Not now Nines” Gavin grumbled as he turned to look at Nines’s stern face. He turned back to the dude.

“Now listen real fucking closely cause I’m only going to tell you this once, when I was a younger, I got shit for dating a guy, now I get shit for dating an android. What I’ve fucking learnt from that is no matter who the fuck I love, people will not like them. In the end I’ve learnt that dicks like you were loved as a fucking child and decide to project that hate to others. I legally can’t beat the shit out of you without going to jail so for now your getting a fucking warning”

There goes their peaceful evening. Gavin stormed off with Nines strolling beside him, still hand in hand, as people clapped. Nines watched the man slip off, too embarrassed to do anything.

“Thomas Hunt, age 37, works at an old restaurant, criminal record: multiple accounts of refusing arrest, multiple fines for destroying government property-“

“Androids” Gavin added in an angry mumble.  

“Murdered multiple androids before the revolution. The list continues with more android hate crimes” Nines recites all the information he collected while Gavin was screaming at the man.

“Our nice evening ruined by some fucktard who can’t keep his stupid mouth closed” Gavin growled as they continued to look at the array of Christmas themed food.

“People will be like that sometimes, the best thing to do is to keep to ourselves and make the best out of the rest of the day” Nines gave Gavin a small smile as he tugged him along to a tent that was selling Christmas decorations.

The snow began falling heavily and they found refuge under a food/drink tent. Gavin got his hot chocolate and that seemed to brighten his mood.

“Look Nine! They gave me marshmallows as well.” He excitedly shoved the take away cup into Nines face. Nines just responded by giving him a loving smile.

Once the snow had stopped its rampage the two of them began their walk back home. Their trip for hot chocolate had resulted in them buying way too many things.

In Nines defense he _was_ looking for gifts for Conner and Hank, they invited him over to spend Christmas with them. He denied because he was going to spend it with Gavin and his many cats, Conner came up with a compromise ‘cause he wanted Nines to know that he cared for him like a little brother.

This led to Nines having to go to a Christmas dinner tonight, he was instructed to bring Gavin, gifts, and booze.

Because of this he now held a bag that contained a mug with the words ‘world’s best ~~dad~~ lieutenant’ on it, it was Hanks humor and he knew he’d like it. He got Connor some old vinyl’s since they were coming back into style. Sumo got some treats cause he couldn’t leave him out of this.

Gavin, on the other hand, was only buying gifts for Tina, he’d taken Nines clothes shopping to find him other clothes besides his cyberlife jacket and he just got his cat's generic cat toys.

Tina and he usually bought gag gifts and proper gifts cause it was always funny watching Tina open a present at work and finding a bunch of Barbie dolls (she kept hiding them around the break room and in everyone’s desks for the 3 weeks after Christmas).

The cats were very happy to see the two of them when they got home, surprisingly they hadn’t ripped all the tinsel down. Usually, Gavin didn’t decorate cause he would spend Christmas with Tina at her place or, if he was lucky, Chloe would invite him over.

Gavin didn’t have a bad relationship with his half-brother, they just didn’t talk a lot. Elijah was busy with running Cyberlife again and Gavin was busy with his detective work, so they only really saw each other around Christmas.

Elijah had invited Gavin to his New Year’s party, but he wasn’t planning on going for obvious reasons.

As they finished putting stuff away Nines stopped Gavin in the hallway. Confused Gavin looked at him and went to ask what the fuck he was doing except before he could Nines pointed up.

Gavin made a big mistake letting Nines decorate while he watched, drunk off his head.

With a sigh Gavin grabbed Nines face, “You ask too much of me” he mumbled before pulling the taller man down into a gently kiss. The snow that was still in his hair fell out and melted onto the floor and Nines pulled the detective closer to him. ‘

Gavin broke the kiss after a while, their foreheads resting against each other. They stood there in blissful silence until Gavin spoke, “Let’s make those ginger bread men.”

To put it lightly, Gavin sucked at any and all cooking, there was flour everywhere, a white hand print could easily be spotted on Gavin's butt, Nines hair was covered in flour that fell everywhere every time he moved his head.

The countertop was covered in flour, egg shells and sugar. As Gavin was mixing the mixture, he swiped his finger into it and wiped it across the side of Nines face as he was checking the recipe.

His led flickered red before settling on yellow, he turned to Gavin and Gavin’s blood ran cold.

Gavin squealed as he tried to run past Nines since he was blocking the exit to the kitchen, his attempt did not work. Nines grabbed him around the waist.

“Nines please have mercy” Gavin yelled again as Nines plopped him down on the very mess counter. Letting out a nervous laugh Gavin grabbed Nines shoulders as e stood between his legs.

“What are you doing?” Nines reached across the counter, dipped two fingers into the bowl and wiped the batter across Gavin cheek. A smile broke out on his face as Gavin stared wide-eyed at him.

“Oh, it’s on” Gavin grabbed a handful of the flour on the counter throwing it into Nines face as he crawled backward until he fell off the counter. Leaning over the bench Nines peered down at Gavin as the cats immediately began licking his face.

“You okay? You haven’t broken anything right?” Nines asked as he tried not to laugh.

“Fuck off you little shits” He groaned at the cats, they didn’t even flinch.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Nine rolled his eyes as he walked around to Gavin, shooing the cats away, Nines picked Gavin up till he was standing on his own two feet.

“Fuck you” He groaned again, rubbing the back of his head. Nines let out a genuine laugh, his eyes closed as he threw his head back and held his stomach. Gavin completely stopped and stood with his mouth agape as he watches Nines bend over and laugh some more before straightening himself and wiping tears from his eyes.

 Still standing in awe Gavin didn’t notice that Nines had placed a hand on his shoulder, Gavin was fixated with the giant smile on Nines face. Nines has smiled yeah but not this wide, his smile put Connors to shame.

The most perfect smile faltered a bit as Nines shook Gavin’s shoulder, “You in there?” He chuckled gently at his small comment. Gavin snapped out of his daze, grabbing Nines face he smashes their lips together, there wasn’t much care put into the kiss, but it didn’t matter ‘cause Gavin was pulling back.

“I fucking love you,” Gavin said, out of breath as Nines stood there confused.

“I- I love you too” Nines blinked rapidly before he spoke again, “What is the cause of your sudden affection, not that I didn’t like it but I’m just curious” This made Gavin laugh as he jabbed a finger at Nines chest.

“You! It’s always you!” Gavin laughed like a maniac again before giving Nines a hug, “You’re just so perfect.”

Nines returned the hug as he stared confused ahead.

Nines human was very weird, but he was Nines’ and Nines likes him. No, ** _loves_** him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew fanart for this really quickly once I was finished writing this, its a bit shit but check it out on my Instagram - talklessbitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudo they mean a lot to me.


End file.
